


The Closet

by Kytri



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Drow, Dungeons and Dragons, Elf, Fucking Machines, I don't really know how tags work here yet, M/M, Orc, Original Character(s), dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytri/pseuds/Kytri
Summary: Arannis and his companions find an interesting machine in their inn room.





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, I wrote this for a smut prompt on tumblr but they're gonna take down my porn blog so I thought I ought to repost this somewhere?
> 
> The characters are OCs that I usually draw porn of, so the characters are a little light on description, but you can see drawings of them on my FA here: https://www.furaffinity.net/user/kytri/ There's also a porn comic featuring the same characters on there if that interests you.
> 
> I had written this with the expectation that readers would have already seen drawings of the characters, but for a quick reference Arannis is a drow sorcerer who usually disguises himself as a high elf and sells fake potions. Taugh and Patrin are an orc and a red dragonborn respectively, they're basically bandits.
> 
> I don't write a lot of prose or use AO3 much so if I've done anything terribly please let me know so I can try to fix it. Thanks!

 

 

“The fuck?” Arannis had known Iocia was little more than a party town but he’d expected the wardrobe in their rented room to be, well, a wardrobe. Instead of your standard place to hang clothes it contained a soft leather seat with an opening in the middle and several straps secured to the back and side walls. It was either a torture device or a sex thing, or both.

 

“What’re you looking at?”

 

He looked toward the door where Taugh was standing. The orc was leaning against the closed door, a nearly empty bottle of whiskey in one hand. They had all been drinking a bit.

 

“I was going to hang up my cloak, but...” Arannis felt a pair of strong, scaly arms wrap around his waist before one of them trailed up to unclasp his cloak.

 

Patrin rested his chin on top of Arannis’ head and began working his claws into the fabric of the elf’s shirt. “You should get in it, see what it does.” Patrin began to pull on the fabric, shredding Arannis’ shirt and jacket and sending buttons flying across the room. “See? you’re already halfway undressed!”

 

Arannis turned around to give the dragonborn an annoyed look. “Just once can you take my clothes off without destroying them?”

 

“No.” Patrin’s clawed hands trailed gently down Arannis’s chest and worked their way into his waistband.

 

“Can’t you fix them with magic like last time?” Taugh had now approached the device and was examining the sides and back of it. “Hey, there’s a lever back here!”

 

“That’s not really the point...”

 

There was a soft clunk from the device and it began to vibrate slightly. Taugh must have pulled that lever. Arannis looked over his shoulder to see a smooth, cylindrical object slide up through the opening in the seat and click into place. A bit of pearlescent white liquid was leaking out of an opening at the tip.

 

_Yeah, definitely a sex thing._ Arannis could feel blood rushing to his cheeks and hoped the relatively dim lighting in the room and his darker complexion would hide it. He attempted to take a step back and tripped over his pants, or what was left of them. Patrin somehow managed to get them around his ankles without him noticing. He fell into the dragonborn’s arms, who scooped him up and began pulling his boots and pants the rest of the way off.

 

“H-hey maybe one of you ought to try it first?”

 

Patrin was already pushing him into the little closet. “Pretty sure Taugh and me are too big for it. Besides, I wanna watch.” Patrin pushed him up against the device’s back wall, the synthetic phallus dangerously close to penetrating him.

 

“Patrin, don’t force him if he really doesn’t want t’ do it.” Taugh had taken a seat on the bed, one hand absentmindedly resting on his groin.

 

Arannis closed his eyes tightly, tiling his head forward to allow his hair to cover his face. He was used to people looking at him, but only when he was fully clothed and wearing enough makeup that it may as well have been someone else’s face. He’d had sex with Taugh and Patrin before as well, but there was something so much more exposed about this. They were expecting him to put on a show and Arannis didn’t know how to do that as himself.

 

There was something terrifying and exciting about it at the same time.

 

He’d barely given the okay before Patrin dropped him, the machine’s dick sliding into him in one quick motion. It didn’t really hurt, the lube leaking from the device’s tip proved very effective, but a startled yelp still jumped out of his throat. Arannis moved to clamp a hand over his mouth only to find Patrin already cuffing his arms and legs to the machine’s walls.

 

Arannis hadn’t noticed Taugh getting up but a moment later he felt the orc’s warm calloused hands on his face brushing his hair back and tilting his chin up so their eyes met. Taugh was saying something to him, ‘are you okay’ or ‘are you hurt’ or ‘do you want to stop’. Arannis wasn’t quite sure, being somewhat distracted by the fact that his hands were restrained above his head and his knees to the walls of the walls of the box, forcing his legs apart, and the object inside him was beginning to vibrate. It felt a lot girthier than it looked and seemed to be leaking that lubricant at a much faster rate than before, but it didn’t go especially deep.

 

“Arannis!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you comfortable?”

 

“Y-yeah...”

 

Taugh leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. “Do you want the last of the whiskey?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Taugh placed the bottle to his own lips before leaning down and shotgunning the last shot or two of alcohol into Arannis’ mouth. The elf swallowed and tried to lean into the kiss only to have the orc pull away.

 

Arannis blinked slowly as he watched Taugh and Patrin situate themselves on the bed. They were both still fully clothed and Arannis found it a little annoying. Here he was, naked and on display for them and they didn’t even have the courtesy to jack off. He couldn't focus on that for very long though as the dildo inside him began to vibrate more intensely and push further into him.

 

It moved slowly at first but it rubbed him in just the right spot. Arannis let out a soft gasp before biting down on his lower lip so he wouldn’t make any real noise. The machine seemed to pick up a bit of speed with each thrust, and Arannis was finding it harder and harder to pay attention to what Taugh and Patrin were doing. They’d started to strip some of their clothes off when he gave up, closed his eyes, and leaned his head against the back of the machine.

 

It was fucking him as hard and fast as any person ever had at this point and continued to pick up speed. He couldn’t help but pull against the restraints, desperate to reach down and touch himself. Arannis wasn’t sure how long it had been, a couple minutes or a couple hours, but it wouldn’t take much more to get off at this point. The restraints held fast though and he settled for rocking his hips back into the machine’s thrusts as best he could.

 

He was getting so close now. He could vaguely make out the sounds of Patrin and Taugh saying something to one another as well as someone moaning quite loudly. A moment later Arannis realized the moaning was him and bit down on his lip again until he could faintly taste blood. A shadow fell across his vision and he felt a calloused hand on the side of his face and soft lips on his. He came so hard he thought he was going to black out.

 

 

When Arannis came to he was splattered with come, none of his muscles wanted to work, and the machine was still fucking him, albeit at a much slower and gentler pace. Someone was undoing the restraints and someone was asking him if he was okay. He nodded as best he could and a moment later a pair of strong orcish arms were lifting up and out of the machine.


End file.
